


Morning Routine

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Sherlock - Freeform, Steph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek's morning routine.</p><p>Written by Steph (Sherlock).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Routine

Title: Morning Routine  
Rating: U  
Fandom: Star Trek  
Synopsis: Sarek's morning routine.

 

Sarek sat down on the edge of the bed and carefully pulled on his socks.

He'd chosen the bright green luminous ones with the red trim. They were an anniversary gift from his wife, Amanda, she said they highlighted the uniqueness of their marriage. He saw his socks as an expression of himself, they did not conform to typical Vulcan stereotypes and when you really looked at it he was hardly your typical Vulcan.

Studying his feet carefully, ensuring that there were no twists and everything fit snugly and correctly he nodded his approval; satisfied he turned his attention to his shoes. Today he was in conference over a minor trade agreement revision and so selected his quiet tan shoes. Shoes, in Sarek's opinion, mattered more than socks. He held that you could instantly approve someone's character, motivations and convictions simply by applying careful study to their footwear.

Sitting back on the edge of the bed he set about tying the perfect bow, after a few false starts and re-tries he was there. Ready to face the morning.

Or at least breakfast.


End file.
